Recently, as energy consumption is increased, a solar cell has been developed to convert solar energy into electric energy.
In particular, a CIGS-based solar cell apparatus, which is a PN hetero junction apparatus having a substrate structure including a glass substrate, a metallic back electrode layer, a P type CIGS-based light absorbing layer, a high-resistance buffer layer, and an N type window layer, has been extensively used.
In addition, a patterning process for dividing a solar cell into a plurality of cells must be performed to fabricate the solar cell apparatus.